Stuck in the Cretaceous Missing Reel
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: LEMON, this is a missing scene from the end of Chapter 3 of my Danny/Abby fic "Stuck in the Cretaceous".  It can be read as a one off though if you just want a bit of smut ;


**Disclaimer: Not mine no copyright intended**

**A/N: Hot on the heels of Casy Dee and iEvenstarEstel, this is a "missing reel" for my Danny/Abby story "Stuck in the Cretaceous". This fits in at the end of chapter 3 (I couldn't resist hehe) Please comment!**

* * *

"_In case you've forgotten, we have already slept together. I didn't exactly push you away earlier either." Her voice lowered to a whisper and she moved closer, pressing her body against his. "I liked it when you kissed me." She pressed her lips on his, lingering for a moment before pulling back. "I liked it when you touched me." She took his hand and guided it to her breast, sighing as she felt his touch. _

"_Don't do this to me, Abby." Danny whispered back, trying to pull his hand away. Abby grabbed his wrist._

"_I want this, Danny. I want you and you want me." Abby purred._

_Danny pulled her towards him with his free hand and kissed her, their lips crushing together and limbs entwining. His hand slid under her t-shirt and pushed aside the thin fabric of her bra, grabbing her breast roughly as he rolled her onto her back and lay on top of her._

"_Abby... are you sure about this?" he gasped. _

"_Yes." She breathed. "But if we do this, we do it properly. I don't just want a quickie and we roll over and go to sleep like last time." She could feel her heart pounding so hard she was certain he would be able to feel it too. _

"_I promise you, this will be everything you want and maybe more." Danny growled, as his lips crushed hers again and his hand slid inside her jeans..._

His fingers moved straight towards their goal; pushing into her wetness. Abby gasped, her hips rising to meet his hand as his thumb circled her sensitive clit. His other hand was grasping her breast and he moaned softly into her mouth as the intensity of the kiss grew.

Abby was almost scared at how much she wanted this. She realised that she had wanted this for some time; probably ever since that night they had had sex before. It felt like an eternity ago now, but it was probably only a couple of months. Whilst that night had satisfied an immediate need in both of them; it had awoken a desire in Abby. It was a desire she hoped would be fulfilled now.

She began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, fumbling awkwardly. He stopped what he was doing to assist her; taking off both his shirt and the long sleeved t-shirt he wore underneath. She traced her fingers across his chest before helping him to take off her jacket and t-shirt. She gazed longingly at him, desperate for his touch and to feel his skin against hers.

"Abby" he sighed, kissing her neck and moving his hands to unfasten and remove her bra. His mouth moved to lick one of her nipples, as his hand caressed the other. His other hand had slid inside her jeans again and his fingers moving in and out of her. It only took a few more moments before she could feel her internal muscles convulsing around his fingers and the wave of pleasure spreading through her body.

He continued; his breathing becoming deeper and faster and his movements rougher and more determined. He let out a gasp as Abby unfastened his jeans and began to stroke his arousal. She sat up and slid his jeans and boxers down, grasping him with one hand and leaning in to take him in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Danny gasped. "Abby, don't stop!" Her tongue swirled the tip and then she began to suck. It seemed she had no intention of stopping, and Danny thought he would explode. He pulled away, not wanting to release just yet. He wanted this to last as long as possible; uncertain as to whether this would be a once only experience or not.

They both removed what remained of their clothing, each drinking in the sight of the other's nakedness. Danny thought she was the most beautiful sight he had seen in a very long time. Abby smiled and whispered "I want you."

"Have patience, Abby!" Danny teased. He pulled her into him, his mouth capturing hers and locking into a passionate kiss that said everything. Danny's kisses moved from her mouth to her neck and then down. His tongue began to trace a line around her nipple, across her breast, down her stomach, circling her naval and then down, down...

"Danny!" She moaned as his tongue pushed into her, joined moments later by a finger. He was certainly skilled; finding exactly the right spot that would drive her wild. She felt her back arch involuntarily and her hips buck as again, she went over the edge. She threw back her head and bit her bottom lip as his tongue continued to flick in and out.

Danny shifted his position, cradling her in his arms first of all and then easing himself on top of her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, his arousal pressed against her like it had been earlier in the day. She closed her eyes, savouring this moment. At last she could feel his skin against hers, and she knew it meant this was finally the moment she so desperately wanted.

"You're still sure about this?" Danny whispered.

"Yes. I've never felt more sure about anything." She replied. "I want you."

"I want you, too." He murmured, shifting slightly so that he was now pressed against her entrance. He swallowed nervously and took a deep breath before sliding into her. He pushed inside, as deep as he could go and then locked his mouth against Abby's, kissing her roughly.

"Yes!" Abby sighed, her hips rising to meet him. They found a rhythm, moving together slowly at first. Abby's soft cries were punctuated by Danny's gasps; both lost in this intense moment. This was a world away from their previous union which had only lasted for a few minutes and was a pure lust driven physical release. This was something Abby couldn't define. She adjusted her position so that Danny entered her at a different angle, and he increased both the pace and force of his thrusts.

"Abby!" He groaned out loud, grabbing at her hips. "I'm so close!" His strokes were becoming more erratic now as he tried to hold back.

"Let it go, Danny!" Abby murmured. She was close too, and knew it wouldn't take much more to send her completely over the edge. She felt his hips buck wildly against her and he finally released, exploding into her. He let out a loud gasp as he pumped harder, filling her with his seed. Abby's entire body began to shake violently as wave after wave of the most intense pleasure spread through her like a wild fire. She sobbed his name over and over as he continued thrusting into her until he was completely spent.

They held each other, softly caressing, lips meeting in a tender kiss. Neither said anything; words couldn't adequately express what had just happened. Two bodies entwined, exhausted, satisfied, sweat glistening in the soft light of the dawn. It certainly wasn't "a quickie" and it was more than just sex to scratch an itch. Abby almost believed they had just made love; she had certainly never felt like this before. She closed her eyes; not wanting the moment to end, and drifted into a contented sleep wrapped in Danny's arms.


End file.
